In a machine tool controlled by an NC device, a workpiece is machined in accordance with a machining program. Machining programs are written with the known G-code and the like so that past machining programs can be reused, and a machining program can be used for another machine tool.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes an NC machining system and method adapted to analyze the machining method based on an NC machining program so that the necessary machining conditions are extracted so as to store them to a database which can be used when creating an NC program.    Patent Literature 1: WO 1998/019820